Italian Twins
by wolfgirl336699
Summary: Two twin girls from Italy, come to Ouran. They some how end up in the club room and proceed to meet the host club. Follow them and the host club in all their adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**This a story me and my best friend Tiger lily2312 came up with...**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

I sit with my best friend and twin in music room three. I look across the courtyard before turning to her and asking the same question I've asked a thousand times already. "Z, how did we end up here again?"

"As I already said, we were looking for a quiet place to sit and work on stuff, but all of the places we looked were really loud and full of people." She says with a sigh. I turn back to my notebook; she also turns back to her guitar.

Just then a group of boys come in. Now I've never had a boyfriend but even I know that there all really hot. "Hey L, do you know who they are?" she pointed toward the guys.

"No idea." I say with a shrug.

"Hey, who are you two?" A set of identical male twins say coming toward us.

"None of your business." I growl, resting my hand on Ziana's shoulder.

"Yes, it is considering this is our club room." One of them that I could already tell has temper problems.

"Hikaru, be nice. Hello, Princess." The other twin says smiling a sweet smile at me.

I stare at him for a second before deciding to try over. "I'm Lily and this is Ziana." I gesture to Z. She's hiding slightly behind me.

"Hello Princess, why are you being so shy?" A blond guy with beautiful purple eyes gets really close to Z's face. I wait for the inevitable.

"L!" she screams running over to me and latching onto my arm.

I sigh. "It's okay Z." I gently stoke her hair, trying to comfort her.

The blond boy has gone to a corner and is growing mushrooms while muttering about how he'd been rejected.

Just then a bunch of girls came into the room and the guys moved away. I lead Z over to the window that we'd been at before and grabbed my notebook again. Z picked up her guitar. You see I'm an author and Z is a musician. I've been writing since I was a child and Z learned to play guitar at a young age also. We had always been close. Growing up the way we did. But we still had moments when we get on each other's nerves though they never last.

After a while I grow bored and start to right a list of the guys and what I could tell about them:

**Blond Guy with Purple eyes**: moods change rapidly, doesn't understand meaning of personal space, flirty,

**Hikaru**: temper problems, very close to twin brother, mischievous

**Sweet twin brother**: sweet, still mischievous, very close to twin brother

**Little blond boy**: loves sweet, looks 9-10, close to cousin

**Tall silent dude**: silent, scary looking, looks after little blond boy

**Tall black haired dude with glasses: **always on either laptop or notebook, mean, knows everything about everyone

I grin as I finish before I realize everyone is done with whatever there club is about. I am starting to get an idea about what there club is about but I still don't like it. I relieve though that we are being ignored.

Just then the door opens and a small boy with an oversized sweatshirt, bad haircut, and large framed glasses walks in.

"Welcome." The guys say in sync.

Tamaki walks over to the boy, "Welcome to the host club."

"This is a host club?" the boy says.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this boy is in the same class as you." Kyoya says, without looking at the twins.

"Yah but he's shy he doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." The twins shrug.

"That's not very nice." Kyoya has a snide look on his face, which makes me worried.

"Hello mister honor student." Kyoya turns back to the boy.

Tamaki then proceeds to get into his face, "You must be Haruhi Fujioka" a light goes off in my head.

"Z, isn't Haruhi a girl?"

"Yah I believe so." When we look back Tamaki is trying to get her to choose a host. Making her take steps back and run into a vase.

We both wince, "Oh no." I say just as Z says, "Oh snap."

Tamaki then proceeds to make her the host club's dog. I wince, "Poor Haruhi."

Z nods, "yeah poor Haruhi.

The next day, Haruhi buys coffee. I blink when I realize its instant coffee.

Tamaki proceeds to make a big deal about the coffee. We shake our heads when they try to get us to drink it. We then lean back and open our sodas. Haruhi shakes her head and walks away.

We watch Haruhi talk to Kyoya; I don't know why we bother to come to the host club every day. We always avoid talking to the hosts and leave as soon as it's over but there is something so alluring about the host club.

That's when I see Haruhi talking to Tamaki. She is talking to herself about what word would describe Tamaki me and Z. Smile, "how about Annoying, a pain in the neck," Z proceeds to list off words as I smile.

A little later, Haruhi walks out in the boy's uniform, which we also wear. I have to admit she does look good in it, but you can still tell she is a girl.

I watch as she talks about her mother and family life. She is defiantly a natural.

Then I turn and watch Tamaki talking to a girl with red hair. Z sees where I am looking and whispers in my ear, "He's a rose nobody would want to touch."

I smile at her comment. But I know she's only teasing him. We both like all the hosts even Tamaki. But they are fun to tease.

I turn back to my writing but don't really pay attention to it.

We walk into the room the next day, just as Tamaki finds out that Haruhi is a girl. We turn to each other and smile. Kyoya is the only one who hears us come in. he turns and smiles saying, "I think we're witnessing the beginnings of love here." We both nod, smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the slightly late update. My friend and I are writing this together and we both still have school so we don't necessarily have time to work on this everyday and I'm rambling… but you don't want to here my excuses. So anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't in no way own Ouran High school Host Club! If we did we'd both be living in mansions and we don't so yeah!**

**By the way this is in Z's point of view!**

* * *

We keep going to the host club. Like today, we were usually the first ones there, but today we were late. We were also walking with Haruhi, she opens the door and we all stare in shock. It has transformed into a tropical paradise. The guys are all shirtless and to top it off they all say in unison, "Welcome."

L and I walk to our usual spot. But before we reach it I spot my favorite animal, a snake. "Snake….!" I scream and run over to it. L simply follows me slowly; she's used to my obsession and doesn't mind.

I set it around my neck. That's when we here some of the words we were hoping to never hear from the hosts.

"Party?" I turn to L. "Did you know about the party?"

"No I didn't know anything about a party." We both turn to Kyoya. He'd walked up to us, obviously curious about the snake around the neck.

"Yes a party. The hosts are throwing a party." Kyoya answers.

"Do we have to attend?" L asks.

"Only if you want to." He shrugs and walks away.

"Do you want to attend?" L asks me.

"Sure." I shrug and stroke the snakes head.

Then I realize that everyone is staring at us and I go red trying to hide behind L.

"What are you all staring at?" L growls at them.

"Why is there a snake around your neck?" Tamaki asked fear in his eyes.

"I like snakes." I say with a shrug.

Tamaki looks at me with surprise. "Princess, you talked."

I rolled my eyes, stroking the snake. I usually left L to talk, but when it came to snakes, I talked.

I walked over to the window seat and sat down pulling out my guitar. L sat beside me and pulled out her notebook and a pencil.

I strummed some notes and glanced at the hosts. They were busy hosting the girls. But they were interesting to watch. I tapped L on the shoulder getting her attention. "Can I have a piece of paper?"

She hands me a paper and pen. Then turns back to her writing. I start a list:

Tamaki- scary, perverted, doesn't know boundaries,

Kyoya – scary, only cares about money, very smart

Hikaru – mischievous, short fuse,

Kaoru – mature, well mannered

Hunny – cute, lovable, child – like

Mori – tall, quiet, preserved, protective, cares for Hunny

I smiled as I finished the list. I tucked it away for later.

It was after host club and the hosts were planning the dance, well most of the hosts were planning. Tamaki was at a table eating Ramon noodles.

"Boss, quit eating that commoners Ramon and come help us with the party planning." Hikaru says.

"Why is he so upset?" L says.

"Because Kanako chose Haruhi over him." Hunny responds

"I don't know why he's so surprised; she's had the disease for a while now." Kyoya says without looking away from his laptop.

"What disease?" Haruhi asks the question on my mind.

"The so called host hopper disease…" Hikaru starts…

"Also known as the never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru finishes.

I nod and so does L. suddenly Tamaki comes over screaming, "Haruhi, daddy just wants you to turn back to what you used to be." He falls to the ground.

He produces a photo of Haruhi in middle school. Both I and L stare in shock.

"How did this happen?" Kaoru asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Some kid got gum in my hair. It's really hard to get gum out of long hair so I just cut it all off." Haruhi answers.

"Oh okay." We all answer. Understanding now.

Haruhi has to get formal dancing lessons. But ends up falling on top Kanako and then ends up finding out about her and Tohru being engaged and the hosts decide it's their responsibility to get the two to be happy about it.

**The night of the Dance:**

The hosts are on top of the stairs and Kyoya says, "As always the host club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your heart's content, and based on your dancing abilities, one lucky young lady will be crowned the queen and will receive a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"How do you make a kiss on the cheek passionate?" L whispers in my ear. I simply shrug in response.

We go around dancing with different girls. We don't bother to dress as girls since we don't want to have to wear the girly yellow, cupcake dresses.

Later in the night, I walk outside and L follows.

"Hey L, do you trust the hosts enough to tell them our secret?" I whisper to her, turning serious.

"Hm kind of, do you?" she whispers back.

"I don't know sister, I just don't know." I shrug.

"We should head back to the party."

"Yeah" we both turn and start back to the party.

We walk up just as Tamaki announces who the last dance of the nights is. The couple begins to dance and people pair off. I lean against the stairwell, watching L dance with some girl.

I blink when Haruhi has to kiss Kanako on the cheek. I squeal when their lips meet and grab onto L. she's giggling.

* * *

**:-) so what did you think tell us in the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again people! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Italian Twins! Expect updates on Friday and Saturdays. We'll try to update on those days. Though remember we both have school and family and can't always hang out together every week so yeah… We will try to update every week though!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily sat beside her best friend and twin Z. they were in Z's bedroom. Not really doing anything but what they normally did. I was writing in a random notebook and Z was working on her latest song. It really wasn't that surprising. I sat up as the door to the bedroom opened. My father walked in, "Hello girls."

"Hey dad," we responded in unison. This was an irregular event; our parents didn't normally bother with us unless they had something to gain. It had been this way since we were young. They didn't want kids and when they had us they simply handed us over to babysitters or nannies. We didn't mind since we have each other. But when they did notice or pay any attention to us at all, we know something is up.

"Girls we will have guests over tonight. Please dress up." He turns to walk out, but stops, "oh and dress identical."

We both sigh and get up from the bed. "Blue or green?"

"Hm, let's do green this time." Z mutters, I knew she hated dressing up and especially dressing in dresses.

"Yeah, let's do green." I tried to sound excited but I knew I was failing horribly.

I walk into my room and grab the green dress from in my closet. It was knee length, with a modest neckline, and was a mint green color. I put on black flats and put my hair in a side ponytail. I knew Z would do the same.

I was right. When I walked out into the hallway, Z was leaning against the wall. She glanced up when I walked out. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Z said and we started to walk down the hallway.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask her as we walk down the hallway.

"I don't know."

The dinner went rather well. The family had two small children that we got to play with, which was always fun to do.

**Next day at school**

"Last night went well huh?" Z says turning to me.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply shrugging. We were sitting in the club room after school trying to actually do our homework, and failing miserably at it.

"Hey guys, why don't you come over here?" Hikaru says, motioning for us to go there. We both stand and walk over to them.

"What do you two need?" I growl at them, "We were trying to do our homework."

"We just wanted to talk to you two." Hikaru says.

"Yeah that's all." Kaoru says with a grin.

"Fine what do you want to talk about?" Z and I ask.

"What do you two write about in those notebooks?" they say with those smirks on their faces.

"Nothing you two need to know about." We both say walking away.

They grab a hold of us and pull us back. We pull away and stumble back. Bumping into a table. We both land on our backs hard. I cry out and Z squeals. Then the sound of glass shattering echoes around the room. I sit up slowly and Z follows suit. I rub the back of my neck as Kyoya walks over and picks up a piece of glass. "Do you have any idea how much that tea set costs?"

"Um no. Why?" I say crossing my fingers it isn't much. We don't like to need to depend on our parents. It isn't something a normal rich kid would feel but that was how we felt.

"It costs 1,000,000,000 yen." Z and I blink at him.

"1,000,000,000 yen. How in the world do we pay for that?" I ask him, blinking heavily at him.

"Can't you just ask your parents?" Hikaru asks confused.

"Well yeah, I guess we could. But we'd rather not." I rub the back of my head.

"Well I guess you could become hosts, if that's what you want." Kyoya says, "Don't you think Tamaki?"

"That would be great Kyoya." He says excitedly.

"So guys what do you think?" He turns to us.

"That would be great," I say hesitantly.

"Yeah, great." Z says equally hesitantly

"Then from this day on, you two will be hosts."

They proceed to do a total make over. We are handed uniforms and our hair gets cut. When we finally enter the club room again the hosts are discussing what type we should be. Tamaki was saying "L could be the writer and Z should be the musician."

"Yeah that could work and we could also use their talents." Kyoya - senpai agreed

"Yeah that would be great. Don't you agree Takashi?" Honey – senpia says

"Yeah" Mori – senpia agrees

"They really are perfect. "The twins agree.

I liked the idea of still being able to write and I could tell Z wouldn't mind being able to strum as part of her act.

**First day as hosts**

I sat with a bunch of girls. Z sat next to me awkwardly; I could tell she had no idea on how to act as a host.

"So…" I muttered just to break the silence, "I'm L and this is Z."

"Hello L, I'm Akahana." One of the girls who sat with us replies. I smile; the perfect complement comes to mind.

"Hello Akahana, doesn't that mean red rose in Japanese? Your name suits you, as you are as beautiful as one." The complement was an easy one and an overused one. But it worked and the girls blushed bright red. Z smiled and started strumming her guitar. The song she'd chosen was a more peaceful piece.

The girls all leaned in and started to smile toward Z. they all started to giggle and blush, when Z gave them all a shy smile.

I leaned back in my chair, thankful for the small break. Hosting was a lot harder then it looked. The sessions went a lot like this for the rest of the day. I'd flirt and complement the girls, Z would play them a song, and then the session would end.

The end of the day could not come fast enough. I was relieved when Kyoya stood and said that it was time for the girls to leave.

"So, how was the first day?" Haruhi came over and asked, "I know the first day can be overwhelming."

I sigh and collapse on the first couch I see, Z follows suit. "I am so tired."

Z seconds it and Haruhi smiles. "You two chose to be hosts."

"I didn't think it would be this tiring."

Haruhi laughs, and then walks away.

I glance at Z and we share a look. I nod and turn to the hosts, "Z and I are going to head home."

The hosts all say their goodbyes.

**Later At home**

"Hey L" Z calls to me from her desks.

"Yes Z." I call back. I was lying on my bed.

"What do you think of me making a plan to get Kyoya away from his book? He's almost as bad as you are about anyone reading your book." Z never really talked when we were around others, but when we are alone, she talked a lot more.

"Hm… sounds like a really bad idea. He could add money to our debt or worse." I shuddered. I would never admit it around the others but he scared me a little.

"That is why I will make a very sneaky." She replied and turned back to the paper in front of her.

* * *

**Please review we love hearing from all of you!**

Oh and thank you so much aysername (I hope I spelled your username right) for being our very first review!


	4. Sorry

Okay everyone! I know that it has been a while since I updated but with the end of the school year approaching I've been busy finalizing grades and taking tests, studying and preparing for summer. So until June I will not be updating. I am very sorry and hope that when I start again you will still be reading but I understand if you stop reading.

Sorry again!


End file.
